Found Out
by Lemonly
Summary: Ty finds out about the relationship Lo and Broseph tried so hard to keep secret.


Broseph carefully climbed into Lo's room in the Penthouse she had recently been allowed back into through the window. The sight that greeted him had him in awe. His best friend since for longer than he could remember and his secret girlfriend for the past two months had just stepped back into her room with only a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She smiled when she saw him and he crossed the rather large room in three steps. He kissed her quickly and pulled her hair free from the towel, backing her toward the bed. She broke the kiss to catch her breath as she fell on the bed. Broseph began to press kisses along her neck.

"George is in the next room with Grommet." Lo said, trying not to let herself get carried away with their little brothers in the next room.

"So? When do you care?" Broseph asked, his hands trying to free her body from the towel.

"Because, if they find out, they won't give us time to bribe them not to tell Ty before they tell him." Lo said, moaning as Broseph succeed in pulling the towel free.

"I love you," Broseph whispered, capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

"I love you, too," Lo responded, going in for another kiss.

"Wait 'til Ty hears about this!" George exclaimed from the door, followed by a flash from the camera Grommet was holding. Broseph quickly covered Lo up as she screeched at her little brother.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Broseph told her, kissing her quickly then going after the younger boys. He was stopped when he ran smack into Ty. Looking up at him, he realized that George had already shown him the picture. He quickly ran back to Lo's room, Ty close behind.

"Ty saw the picture!" Broseph yelled as he ran into the room, hiding behind a now dressed Lo.

"How could he have seen it that fast, she was supposed to be out surfing with Lance and Ripper!" Lo exclaimed, turning toward Broseph, she started laughing at the sight that met her. Broseph was currently trying the scramble under her bed.

"You would be hiding to if a brother like Ty found out that your little sister was doing stuff with a boy!" Broseph tried to defend himself, with only made Lo giggle more. They both stopped what they were doing when Ty walked into her room. Broseph stood up, accepting his fate.

"Ever heard of knocking Ty! God, I swear! The boys in this family…" Lo said, rolling her eyes.

"You should fell lucky that I'm not taking the door down completely. Wait until dad finds out, I can guarantee that his reaction will be ten times worse. Broseph, a word please." Ty responded, turning to walk out the door.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say it in front of me." Lo demanded seeing the terrified look on her boyfriend's face.

"No, Lo. It's fine. I'll be okay. But, promise me one thing?" Broseph asked, looking at her hopefully

"Of course." Lo responded laughingly.

"If you hear me screaming, come quickly."

"Go talk to my brother. If he starts to try to kill you, just yell for me and I'll be there to stop him."

"Wish me luck?" Broseph asked, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close.

"Luck," Lo responded, pulling away and kissing his cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Broseph walked out the door and into the living room. He instantly saw Ty sitting in Mr. Ridgemount's looking just like his father. Broseph swallowed thickly, preparing to yell for Lo at any minute.

"Have a seat, Broseph" Ty said, nodding to the chair across from him.

"What's up, dude?" Broseph asked, nervously sitting down and attempting his carefree smile. It fell instantly as Ty's glare hardened.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

"In case you forgot, me and Lo have been best friends forever. I would never do anything to hurt her. As for my intentions? I intend to be the best boyfriend I can. You may not believe me, Ty, but I love your sister. I can't imagine my life without her. She is the reason I get up in the morning. She's the only thing I think about. Truth be told, I can easily see myself marrying her." Broseph answered honestly, sincerity showing on his face.

"Oh, Broseph," Lo gasped from the hallway. She ran toward him and kissed him softly.

"I can't imagine my life without you, either." She whispered.

Ty told Broseph that they would finish their talk tomorrow and left the Penthouse. Lo grabbed Broseph's hand and led him back to her room. Once inside, she closed the door and turned the light off. Lo lead him over to her bed and laid down, pulling him on top of her. She kissed him again, this time more intensely. Clothes quickly disappeared

Broseph broke the kiss and looked at her. He always was awestruck by her beauty, but the way she looked now, with her hair messed up and the moonlight across her face, managed to completely take his breath away.

"What's wrong?" Lo asked, confused.

"Marry me?" Broseph asked, breathlessly.

"In a couple years, yes."

"So that's an official yes? Now all I have to do is get you a rock?" Broseph asked hopefully.

"Why don't you redo your proposal after we have been dating longer than two months? But yes, that was an official yes." Lo said with a smile.

Before she could say anything, Broseph captured her lips again in another searing kiss.

"I love you so much, Lo." Broseph whispered as they came up for air.

"I love you, too, Broseph." Lo responded, kissing him again.


End file.
